30 Worlds Royal Megaforce XXVI-Echoes, Awakenings and Fates
by William Raymer
Summary: The Enterprise must unite with heroes from throughout Fire Emblem history to save their world!
1. Prologue

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVI: "Echoes, Awakenings and Fates"_

by William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on the Nintendo Co., Ltd./Intelligent Systems Co., Ltd. video game series _Fire Emblem_

Created by Shozo Kaga

Inspired in part by the Nintendo Co., Ltd./Koei Tecmo Games Co., Ltd. video game

 _Fire Emblem Warriors_

"Princess Rose" and "Scarlett Warrior" concepts taken from the _Sofia the First_ fan-fiction series

 _The Scarlett Saga_

Created by Ben10Man

 _Before we begin, a Note from the Author..._

 _I recently received a private message on this website by my friend and collaborator Ben10Man featuring a concept for a conversation between Princess Rose and Nicole Romano (a/k/a Darla Dimple). While I appreciate the contribution and intend to use the conversation in a modified form later in this story, one line from the end of the conversation took me by surprise._

 _At the end of the conversation (as presented in the PM), Rose said to Nicole, "I should know what it's like, now that I'm going to be taking Sofia's place on the battlefield since she's been officially benched **due to her pregnancy**."_

 _If you'll remember, in_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXV: "Cats Can Dance, Part II," _I included a bonus chapter marked "ALTERNATE ENDING," which featured a version of Chapter Five in which Sofia reveals that she is pregnant. After writing the chapter, I realized that in_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVIII: "Golden Voyagers," _Sofia—following a pregnancy scare—tells William and the_ Kelvin _Timeline Dr. McCoy that she wants to hold off on starting a family until after the final defeat of Xur and the A.I.C._

 _With the_ "Golden Voyagers" _scene in mind, I decided to remove the pregnancy references for the version of the chapter seen in the actual_ "Cats Can Dance, Part II" _story and used the pregnancy version of the chapter as a bonus chapter._

 _Let me repeat this: SOFIA IS_ NOT _PREGNANT!_

 _Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce _..._

 _The crew of the_ Enterprise _remained in the past of the Unaligned World of Cats Don't Dance when they learned that there was a threat on the life of Sawyer Dumas, the girlfriend of future Scarlett Army Office of Special Projects commander Danny Goldsmith._

 _Shortly after learning of the threat, the crew learned that the Darla Dimple that tried to keep Danny and his fellow animal actors from stardom was not the real Darla Dimple and that the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos had been holding the true Darla captive._

 _While O.S.P. observer Nick Stokes led the away team in rescuing Darla, William channeled all of his energy into an attack that destroyed A.I.C. action commander Baby. William fell into a coma, but awoke from it five days later._

 _With the threat of the A.I.C. removed, the_ Enterprise _returned to the present day and on to its next mission._

 _PROLOGUE_

 _World of Sofia the First_

 _Cinnabar Royal Castle, Kingdom of Cinnabar_

 _King and Queen's Quarters_

King William woke with a start when he heard a beeping from his bedside table. He reached into the drawer to reveal his Scarlett Army communicator. "King William. Go ahead, _Enterprise_ ," William said. " _This is Princess Consort Mal._ _How did you know it was us?_ " the voice of Princess Consort Mal said from the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_. "Took a wild frakkin' guess," William said. "What's up?"

" _Our next mission,_ " Mal said. " _I've already recalled_ Gavan's Glory _on remote. We're just waiting for you._ " "Give us fifteen minutes to wake up and get dressed," William said. "Stand by for my next signal." " _Understood, Your Majesty,_ " Mal said. "Enterprise _, out._ "

William tapped the control on his communicator to close the channel, then put the communicator on his wrist. "Sofia, wake up," he said. The being in the bed with William stirred. The being turned over, revealing the drowsy visage of Queen Sofia.

"William, do you have any idea what time it is?" Sofia said. "Yeah, I do, but it's not my fault," William said. "The _Enterprise_ is in orbit." Sofia sighed, then pushed herself awake. "Mal had better have some strong black coffee standing by in our guest quarters," she said. "I'll make sure to tell her when I call her back," William said.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, with William and Sofia dressed and ready, William reactivated his communicator. " _Enterprise_ , this is King William. Bring us up there, but you'd better have some strong black coffee in our quarters!" William said. " _Yes, Your Majesty. Someone is attending to that as we speak,_ " Mal said. " _Transporter, this is Princess Consort Mal. Lock onto King William's communicator and beam them aboard._ " " _Stand by, Your Majesty,_ " Alex Russo said from Transporter Room 2.

William and Sofia felt themselves resolve aboard the _Enterprise_. "Russo to Bridge. King William and Queen Sofia are safely on board," Alex said. " _Understood, Alex,_ " Mal said. William and Sofia exited the transporter room.

As soon as William and Sofia entered their guest quarters, Sofia smiled when she saw the coffee she asked for. It was steaming hot, but Sofia didn't care. As Sofia drank her coffee, William noticed a personal access device. "That the briefing file for our next destination?" Sofia asked between gulps of coffee.

"Yes," William said, noticing the notation "Unaligned World of Fire Emblem" on the p.a.d.'s display. "In the Unaligned World of Fire Emblem, the Kingdom of Aytolis is rebuilding after an evil being known as a 'Chaos Dragon' caused all of the world's kingdoms and timelines to collide. After the defeat of the Chaos Dragon, Prince Rowan and Princess Lianna are supervising efforts to bring the kingdom back to a state of normalcy," William said, summarizing the p.a.d.'s contents.

"And the A.I.C. are slowing the efforts with their attack?" Sofia said. "Apparently so," William said. "A Scarlett Army agent named Christian Grey is undercover there, working as an ambassador from another kingdom while observing what is going on there."

William looked at the viewports as he pressed a control on his communicator. "King William to Bridge. Set deviator for the Unaligned World of Fire Emblem, max power. Engage," William said. " _Yes, Your Majesty,_ " a familiar voice called out.

"Nicole, is that you?" William said. " _Yeah, it's me,_ " Nicole Romano—formerly known as child movie star Darla Dimple—said. " _Mal's already got me busy here on the_ Enterprise." "That's good," William said. "Please carry out my orders."

And so, Nicole did—the view out of the viewports changed as the _Enterprise_ exited orbit of the World of Sofia the First, then as the ship entered a dimensional fold. A new mission had begun.

 _::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 1

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVI: "Echoes, Awakenings and Fates"_

 _CHAPTER ONE_

 _Unaligned World of Fire Emblem_

 _Kingdom of Aytolis, Royal Castle_

The Scarlett Army operative known by all but a few as "Christian Grey" stood on the balcony of his quarters at Aytolis Royal Castle and watched as, on the fields below, the Royal Guard worked with civilians to clean up the damage from the last A.I.C. attack.

A knock sounded on his door. " _Ambassador, it's Prince Rowan. May I come in?_ " a voice said. "Of course, Your Highness," "Christian" said. The door opened, revealing Prince Rowan, one of the twin rulers of Aytolis.

"Ambassador, is your room satisfactory?" Rowan asked. "Quite so, Your Highness. Thank you," "Christian" said. "I was just observing the clean-up process down there." "Christian" gestured to the fields below. "Your kingdom is quite resilient," he added.

"We've been through a lot recently, Ambassador," Rowan said. "The Chaos Dragon that threatened this world made a mess of things to be sure, but things can only get better...that is, if these attacks stop." "Christian" shook his head. He swore to High Commander Phineas Flynn and Office of Special Projects Commander Danny Goldsmith that he would not reveal the A.I.C.'s existence unless Flynn, Goldsmith or King William himself gave the okay.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were settling in, Ambassador. Now, I've got to get back to work," Rowan said. "If you'll excuse me?" "Christian" smiled and nodded at Rowan. As soon as Rowan closed the wooden door behind him, "Christian" heard a beeping from a nearby room. He entered the room and activated his communicator.

"Agent Christian Grey reporting," "Christian" said. A familiar voice made "Christian" smile. " _Cut the 'Christian Grey' crap, Adam. Not all people like those movies,_ " the voice said.

Adam Park, formerly the second Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger from the Unaligned World of Power Rangers 1993, smiled himself. "Of course, Your Majesty. Whatever you say," Adam said. "But I like them."

" _You would,_ " William said. " _What's going on down there?_ " "The A.I.C. attacked Aytolis again," Adam said. "There were 47 deaths and hundreds of injuries." " _This bullshit has to stop,_ " William said. " _We're coming down there._ "

"I'll be waiting," Adam said. "Park, out." As Adam closed the channel, a woman came in from another room. "King William told you to drop the 'Christian Grey' persona, huh?" she said.

Adam looked at the woman and smiled. "Only the name, Tanya," Adam said. "Only the name."

An hour later, William, Sofia, Mal, Chad Danforth, Lieutenant Sito Jaxa and Lennier of Minbar resolved from the _Enterprise_ 's transporter beam on the outskirts of Aytolis Castle Village. As William and the away team approached the castle walls, a guard called out, "Halt! Who goes there?"

"I am William, King of Valla. I seek an audience with Prince Rowan and Princess Lianna regarding information I have on the threat to Aytolis and its people," William said. "Wait where you are," the guard said.

A few minutes later, the huge drawbridge blocking the away team slowly lowered. "Prince Rowan and Princess Lianna await you in the castle throne room," the guard said. "Thank you," William said. "Let's go." Sofia, Mal, Chad, Sito and Lennier followed William into the castle.

Rowan was the first to meet William and the away team. "King William, it is a pleasure to see you again," he said before hugging William. "Same here, Rowan," William said. "But like I said to your guards, I have information about the tragic attacks that have befallen your proud kingdom. As brothers-in-arms during the recent battles with the Chaos Dragon, I felt it only proper that I bring you this information personally."

"Then let us retire to the war room so we can discuss this information," Rowan said. To a guard, Rowan said, "Have Lianna meet us in the war room." "Yes, Your Highness," the guard said before leaving the area to attend to his orders.

 _::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 2

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVI: "Echoes, Awakenings and Fates"_

 _CHAPTER TWO_

Princess Lianna walked into the meeting room, where Rowan, William and the away team waited. "Sorry I am late, Brother," Lianna said. "Nice to see you again, William."

"Same here, Lianna," William said. "You remember my wife, Mozu." Lianna nodded at Sofia. "I do indeed," Lianna said. ""It is great to see you again as well, Mozu." "Same here, Lianna," Sofia said. "Well, now that we're all here, we need to discuss this information you said about the cause of these attacks," Rowan said, gesturing for William, Sofia and Lianna to be seated.

"We in Valla have been in diplomatic contact with a kingdom on the northern edge of our territory named Cinnabar," William began. "During that contact, the Cinnabarian delegation provided me with reports of a group calling themselves the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos."

"This group, inspired by the Chaos Dragon that threatened this world, travels to the various dimensions that exist in this universe to sow discord in order to conquer them," Sofia said. "In response to the information given to us by Cinnabar, one of our ambassadors—you know him as Christian Grey, but his real name is Adam Park—was sent here in order to gauge the A.I.C. threat and if it had spread to Aytolis."

"And it has?" Lianna said. "Very much so, Lianna," William said. "That is why we are here—to work with our allies here in Aytolis to thwart their intentions here."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. "Speak of the devil," William said. "Guys, we're up." But, before the other Rangers could ready their Mobilates, six beings—two in red and one each in blue, green, yellow and pink—appeared in the field. "My God," William said. "What, William?" Sofia asked.

William gestured down to the field. "Those are the LupinRangers and the PatoRangers," William said. "Rose told me that there were once two Sentai teams that fought each other over a group of treasures known as the Lupin Collection. One team, the LupinRangers-" William gestured to the red, blue and yellow trio of Rangers, who were fighting a pack of Faceless. "-wanted the Lupin Collection for themselves to honor the legacy of their namesake as well as to wish back those they had lost, while the PatoRangers-" William gestured to the red, green and pink trio of Rangers, who were fighting a pack of Risen. "-simply wanted to apprehend the true thieves of the Lupin Collection and recover it."

"Did these LupinRangers and PatoRangers ever work together?" Sofia asked. "Only when an alien crime syndicate known as the Gangler wanted to use the power of the Lupin Collection to take over the Earth," William said.

The packs of Faceless and Risen exploded as they fell to the ground before the blades of the LupinRangers and the PatoRangers. "We gotta get down there," William said. The Rangers nodded, then followed William down to the battlefield where the LupinRangers and PatoRangers were preparing to walk off. "Hold there!" William yelled out. The LupinRangers and PatoRangers stopped and turned to see William and the Rangers approach. "I thank you for coming to our aid," William said. "Please reveal your identities to me so that I can honor you properly."

The LupinRangers and PatoRangers nodded, then deactivated their powers. Rowan and Lianna gasped when they saw their heroes. "By the Divine Dragon!" Rowan said. "Marth! Celica! Azura! Chrom!" Chrom, Exalt of the Halidom of Ylisse, smiled when he saw Rowan.

"Rowan, my friend, it is good to see you again!" Chrom said. "We were summoned here to locate the true bearer of the new Fire Emblem. King William of Cinnabar, you and your fellows are the destined holders of these Keys."

William turned to Rowan and Lianna "I am sorry to have lied to you about my true identity, you two," William said. "But, my mission against the A.I.C. required that I hold the information close to us." William, Sofia, Mal, Lennier, Chad and Sito stepped forward to receive the LupinRanger and PatoRanger Keys.

Sofia and Chad did not recognize the people who handed them their Keys. "Ike of the Greil Mercenaries," the man said to Sofia, while the man who handed Chad his key introduced himself as Prince Roy of the Kingdom of Pherae.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, we must prepare for the next A.I.C. attack," William said. "Where they have attacked once, we must assume that they will strike again."

 _Ship's Log,_ DDV Enterprise _, Mission Date 1,258, Crown Princess Elena recording._

 _King William has made contact with the Grand Key components from the Unaligned World of Fire Emblem, who have also provided the King and the other Rangers with the Megaforce Change Keys based on Kaitou Sentai LupinRanger and Keisatsu Sentai PatoRanger—which are assumed to be the "Fire Emblem," or the sacred object that will defeat the threat to this world._

 _Only time will tell if even the LupinRanger and PatoRanger Keys will be enough._

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , Elena watched as William led Marth, Celica and Chrom out of a turbolift. "Where are Ike, Roy and Azura?" Elena asked. "Sofia's leading them on a separate tour of the ship," William said. "Marth, Celica, Chrom, this is Crown Princess Elena of Avalor, the ship's executive officer."

"What does that mean?" Celica said. "When Princess Consort Mal is not on the Bridge—whether through being off duty, on an away mission, or for any other reason, I take command of the _Enterprise_ ," Elena said. "It's a pleasure to meet you three. King William has told me so much about you and your fellows."

"Thank you, Princess," Marth said. "He told us about you and the rest of your crew, which makes us so happy to join you."

"Princess Elena, we've got a situation down on the planet," Ferb Fletcher said. "On screen, Ferb," Elena said.

On the viewscreen, William and the rest of the Bridge crew watched as an A.I.C. army approached Aytolis Castle. "Sofia, this is William. The rest of the tour will have to wait," William said. "Get Ike, Roy and Azura down to _Gavan's Glory_. Marth, Celica, Chrom and I will meet you there."

Marth, Celica and Chrom followed William into the same turbolift they had just exited. "Tactical Alert! All hands to battle stations!" Elena said as the turbolift doors slid shut behind William, Marth, Celica and Chrom.

 _::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 3

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVI: "Echoes, Awakenings and Fates"_

 _CHAPTER THREE_

 _Gavan's Glory_ angled down towards Aytolis Castle as the A.I.C. began a fresh assault on the Royal Guard positions. "Sofia, take over piloting. I'll take over weapons," William said. Sofia tapped a few keys and smiled when she saw the piloting controls appear on her display.

William then tapped a few keys on his own panel. "Activating ablative armor," William said. Sheets of armor slid into place over the viewports, while a tactical eyepiece-or "eye-comm"-appeared on William's head.

On the eye-comm's display, targeting crosshairs appeared over an A.I.C. catapult. " _Allons-y!_ " William said before he squeezed the fire control on his joystick. Twin flares of yellow light erupted from the torpedo launcher on the top of _Gavan's Glory_ 's hull.

The flares then slammed into the catapault, causing it to explode into a shower of wood, stone, fire and other debris. "Direct hit, William!" Sofia said. "I can see that, Sofia," William said. "How can you see with that armor over your viewports?" Marth asked.

William tapped a finger on the eye-comm's display before turning his attention back to the assault. "Sofia, turn us onto trajectory 34 degrees starboard," William said. "Got you," Sofia said. Sofia turned _Gavan's Glory_ onto the ordered trajectory while William let phaser fire loose onto the A.I.C. stragglers.

One by one, under William's expert hand and eye, the A.I.C. soldiers fell, stunned, to the ground. This allowed the Aytolisian Royal Guard to advance from where the A.I.C. had them pinned down. "William, another A.I.C. catapult 20 degrees port of our present position," Sofia said. "On it," William said.

William made a Megaforce Change Key appear in his hand. In one fluid motion, William folded the legs of the Key back and put it into the lock on the control panel in front of him. " _Megaforce Change!_ " William said before turning the Key. " _Minilla!_ " the control panel called out.

The phaser emitters began to belch out smoke rings. But the smoke rings caused the remaining A.I.C. catapult to fall apart. "All A.I.C. weapons emplacements destroyed," William said. "Deactivating ablative armor and raising shields."

As soon as the armor plates were clear of the viewports, Marth could see that the Aytolisian Royal Guard advance towards the A.I.C. troops that were more deeply entrenched on the battlefield. Suddenly, the cabin shook as something struck _Gavan's Glory_ from behind.

"We're going down! I can't control her!" Sofia cried out. "All hands, brace for impact!" William cried out. That was the last thing William remembered before _Gavan's Glory_ struck the ground.

A few hours later, William heard a vaguely-familiar voice. "I see you're finally awake, King William," the voice said in Japanese. William's eyes fluttered open to find a strange monkey-like creature standing before him. A humanoid male stepped out from behind the monkey.

"Basco tal Jolokia?!" William said. "But you're dead!" "The dead can be reborn," Basco said in English. "I see you recognize Sally, as well." William looked at the monkey, whose name, apparently, was Sally.

"The A.I.C. resurrected me after Captain Marvelous defeated me in our final duel," Basco continued. "They even gave me new toys." Basco held up an object that resembled a trumpet. "You may recognize this device as the device I used to project the shadows of the Ranger Keys during my fights with Marvey- _chan_ and the Gokaigers."

Basco held out his hand. Sally put a strange object in it. William recognized it as a Kaiju Key, but one he had never seen before. "Now, look upon the force that destroyed your beloved _Gavan's Glory_ and which will also help the A.I.C. take over the multi-verse!"

Basco put the mysterious Kaiju Key in the trumpet and began to play. A flare of golden light shot out of the trumpet and resolved into a monster unlike that which William had ever seen before.

"Meet Gyaos!" Basco said. "I have many more just like it, but this creature of darkness alone will be sufficient to defeat the mighty Scarlett Warrior once and for all!"

William took a deep breath and closed his eyes, preparing for the end. But before Gyaos' killing blow struck home, a familiar wheezing sound began to echo throughout the battlefield. The sounds of the battlefield began to fade in volume, however, before disappearing completely.

William opened his eyes to find that Sofia, Mal, Chad, Sito, Lennier, Marth, Celica, Chrom, Ike, Roy, Azura and himself had been scooped up from certain doom into the newly-regenerated TARDIS! The Doctor stood at the control pedestal.

"Doctor!" William screamed in delight before running to hug The Doctor. "Thank you!" "You're welcome, but our business down here is not yet complete," The Doctor said. "We've still got an A.I.C. action commander to defeat."

"True, but something's a little off," William said. "What do you mean?" Sofia said. "I mean, that monkey-like creature—Sally," William said. Gesturing to one of the monitors that ringed the control pedestal, on which rested an image of Basco and Sally, William continued: "Just prior to the final duel Basco mentioned between himself and Captain Marvelous of the Gokaigers, Basco put a bomb in Sally in an attempt to take out all six Gokaigers—a bomb which eventually exploded, killing Sally."

"Right," Sofia said, slowly realizing what William was getting at. "Then, why is Sally still there with Basco? Basco betrayed Sally by using her as a weapon in his vendetta against the Gokaigers!"

Sofia's question was answered when Sally kicked Basco in the knees. Basco doubled over in pain as if he were kicked in a human's genitals. "Not everyone keeps their genitals in the same place, Your Majesty," The Doctor said with a wry smile.

A column of red mist formed in the TARDIS control room, revealing Sally. Sally then became... "ROSE!" William said. "Well played. Well played." Rose smiled at William. "Sorry about _Gavan's Glory_ , though," Rose said.

"It's just a ship, Aunt Rose. We-" William gestured to everyone in the TARDIS control room. "-are what really matters."

Rose walked over to the control pedestal and began to look around. She smiled when she found what she was looking for: a Mobilates-like ignition lock. "William, would you care to do the honors?" she said, handing William a Kaiju Key that looked familiar. "If you have Gyaos on the A.I.C.'s side, you need the Guardian of the Universe on ours," Rose said.

William smiled, then took the Key and inserted it into the lock. "Hold on to something," William said before turning the Key. " _Gamera!_ " the Key lock called out.

To the world outside the TARDIS, the familiar image of a British police telephone box morphed into a giant flying turtle. Fire streamed from "Gamera's" mouth and down to the ground, sending the A.I.C.'s forces scampering in all directions. One A.I.C. soldier helped the prone form of Basco to his feet in order to escape the flames.

"Doctor, get us back to the _Enterprise_ before the A.I.C. can regroup!" William yelled over the raucous laughter of the other members of the away team. "On it!" The Doctor said.

Down on the ground, Basco watched in anger and frustration as "Gamera's" appearance reverted to the traditional TARDIS appearance and flew out of the atmosphere. "There will be another time!" Basco said before slapping the A.I.C. officer helping him on the back of the head. "I can move by myself, thank you!" he said.

 _Ship's Log, supplemental, Princess Consort Mal recording._

 _The_ Enterprise _is en route to the World of Sofia the First to drop off Queen Sofia, before heading to Challenger Base for rest and resupply. I wish to read into the record a message delivered to the Scarlett Army by Prince Rowan and Princess Lianna of Aytolis. It reads as follows:_

" _Thanks to the actions of King William and his people, the A.I.C. forces have departed from this world, allowing Aytolisian forces to resume the much-needed work of rebuilding our kingdom from the actions of the Chaos Dragon Velezark. We owe the Scarlett Army a debt which we may never be able to repay. But we shall try, for that is the way of Aytolis."_

 _As for King William, Princess Rose and The Doctor, however, a different destination awaits them._

On the TARDIS, William watched on a display as The Doctor and Rose maneuvered the ship towards a nearby planetoid. "Fortunately, I still can access this place, owing to my brief tenure as President of the Time Lords," The Doctor said.

"What is this place, Doctor?" William said. "Welcome to the Gallifreyian Black Hole Shipyards. This is where my people used to grow and test new TARDISes," The Doctor said. "You need a replacement for _Gavan's Glory_ , after all." William rubbed his hands with anticipation and glee as The Doctor maneuvered the TARDIS for a landing.

 _::TBC::_


	5. Epilogue Alpha

_Note from William "Blissey" Raymer: Important research for this chapter comes from the BBC Books/Random House Group, Ltd. publication_ Doctor Who: The TARDIS Handbook _by Steve Tribe. A link to the TARDIS Data Core page on this book can be found in my profile on this site._

 _The formula for determining one's Time Lord name comes from the BBC Children's Books/Penguin Group publication_ Doctor Who: How to Be a Time Lord _(text written by Craig Donaghy). Likewise, a link to that publication's page on the TARDIS Data Core wiki can be found in my profile._

 _30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVI: "Echoes, Awakenings and Fates"_

 _EPILOGUE ALPHA_

William and Rose gasped as they saw row after row of gray metal cabinets after stepping out of the TARDIS. "What are these things?" William asked The Doctor. "These, William, are what TARDISes originally look like, before their chameleon circuits go to work," The Doctor responded. "Choose one, but choose wisely."

William knew that each TARDIS belonged to a specific Type, with multiple Marks within each Type. A strange presence began to enter William's mind. "William, what's wrong?" Rose asked. "I don't know, Aunt Rose, but something is drawing me to _that_ particular TARDIS," William said, gesturing to one at the end of the row they were examining.

"Doctor, over here!" Rose called out. The Doctor looked over to see William step into the TARDIS. Inside was a plain white chamber resembling the control room that The Doctor used in her very first incarnation. "Old home week," The Doctor remarked.

William made his way to the telepathic controls and placed a hand on them. " _Who are you?_ " the voice called in his head. " _King William of Cinnabar,_ " William responded in kind. " _I sense Time Lord DNA in your being,_ " the TARDIS said in William's mind. " _I am the great-grandson of The Doctor, Lady President of the High Council of Gallifrey,_ " William responded.

" _State your Time Lord name and Chapter affiliation,_ " the TARDIS said. William remembered what The Doctor had told him about how Time Lord names are determined. Using the name of his identity in the World of Girl Meets World as a base, William said, " _Grand Shield, Prydonian Chapter._ "

The Doctor then turned to Rose and explained, "Using the first letter of King William's given name and the surname he used in the World of Girl Meets World, he came up with that name. Using that formula, your Time Lady name would be 'Lord Infinite.'"

"'Lord Infinite,'" Rose echoed. "I kinda like the sound of that." As the conversation between The Doctor and Rose continued, the TARDIS continued to speak in William's mind. " _Grand Shield of the Prydonian Chapter, recite the Time Lord Pledge,_ " it said.

" _I understand the importance of my sacred position; I will not meddle with time; I will respect the traditions of Gallifrey,_ " William said in his mind. Satisifed, the TARDIS spoke one more time. " _Grand Shield, you have completed the registration process. I am now at your service,_ " it said. _"I am TARDIS Type 50, Mark 20. You may begin to structure me to your will._ "

William smiled as a thought came to his mind. The TARDIS control room became bathed in white light, which faded to reveal his own interpretation of the Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS control room, with a computer visual interface similar to the displays on the _Enterprise_. A display screen in front of William's panel revealed that William's new TARDIS looked like an exact copy of the late _Gavan's Glory_ to the outside universe.

"Well done, _Grand Shield,_ " Rose said. "Thank you, Aunt _Lord,_ " William said with a wink and a smile. "All right then, let's get this show on the road. Rose, take the helm. Doctor, get back to your TARDIS."

Rose nodded, then assumed her assigned station as The Doctor exited William's TARDIS. "Programming course for rendezvous with the _Enterprise_ in the World of Sofia the First," William said. "Rose, as soon as the course appears on your panel, activate the engines."

Rose smiled as the promised course appeared on her screen. "Activating engines," she said. The familiar wheezing and whirring of a TARDIS' engines began as William's brand-new TARDIS disappeared from sight. On William's display, he noticed that The Doctor's TARDIS was flying alongside his own.

" _You picked one heck of a TARDIS, William,_ " The Doctor said on William's display. " _My TARDIS is holding steady position alongside yours in the Time Vortex._ "

William smiled at The Doctor. "I've been practicing on the holodeck, Doctor," he said as the two TARDISes sailed on.

 _::TBC::_


	6. Epilogue Beta

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVI: "Echoes, Awakenings and Fates"_

 _EPILOGUE BETA_

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , Mal stood from the command chair as, on the viewscreen, The Doctor's TARDIS and the impossible form of _Gavan's Glory_ appeared from out of nowhere. "We're being hailed from the so-called _Gavan's Glory_ ," Ensign Zenon Kar said from Communications. "On screen," Mal said.

William and Rose appeared on the _Enterprise_ 's viewscreen from the control room of William's TARDIS. " _Greetings from_ Gavan's Glory II," William said. " _Also known as my own TARDIS._ " "Where did you get that, Your Majesty?" Mal asked.

" _From the Black Hole Shipyards, where all TARDISes are created,_ " The Doctor said, appearing on the _Enterprise_ viewscreen from her own TARDIS. " _Doctor, Rose and I are gonna take_ Gavan's Glory II _down to Cinnabar while you rendezvous with the_ Enterprise," William said. " _See you when our next mission comes along._ Gavan's Glory II _, out._ "

The _Enterprise_ viewscreen reverted to the World of Sofia the First spinning silently in the blackness of space, _Gavan's Glory II_ soaring into the atmosphere while The Doctor's TARDIS faded. "Main Shuttlebay reports that The Doctor's TARDIS has arrived," Sito reported from OPS.

"Very well," Mal said. "Nicole, set course for Challenger Base." "Course set, Lady Mal," Nicole said. "Execute," Mal commanded.

Down on the World of Sofia the First, Sofia watched on a balcony as _Gavan's Glory II_ appeared on the landing pad. By the time Sofia arrived at the landing pad, William and Rose had already disembarked. "What is this?" Sofia asked, referring to _Gavan's Glory II_. "It's a long story, Sofia," William said.

"I'm sure we've got plenty of time," Sofia said. "Well, I needed a new ship for the mission after Basco destroyed the original _Gavan's Glory_ ," William said. "The Doctor took us to the Gallifreyian Black Hole Shipyards, where some TARDISes were still being stored."

"William chose that one, with whom he has developed some sort of a telepathic bond," Rose said. William heard _Gavan's Glory II_ 's voice in his head, which made him nod. "Sofia, I have been asked by _Gavan's Glory II_ to tell you, quote, 'Due to the deep personal bonds between you two, Grand Pioneer, you are permitted to access my telepathic controls if the need arises,' unquote," William said.

"'Grand Pioneer?'" Sofia asked. "Again, it is a long story," William said. "The TARDIS came with this." William handed Sofia an isolinear data card. "It's the...er, owner's manual, for lack of a better term," William said.

"I'll have to look over it later, William," Sofia said. "But for now, I want to take a look around insider her." "Then follow us," William said, gesturing for Sofia to follow him and Rose back onto _Gavan's Glory II_. The next adventure was already beginning.

 _To be continued in_

30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVII: "A Choice for Everyone"


End file.
